warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
HOOFDSTUK 7 Dauwveder voelde haar maag zich omkeren toen ze omlaag viel, het raam uit. Tevergeefs probeerde ze zich vast te klauwen, want haar kop deed pijn van de moeite die het haar gekost had om haar geest te laten verdwijnen. Ze was gewoon te moe om nog de moeite te doen zichzelf te redden. Ze viel, viel, viel... het leek wel eeuwen te duren, maar tegelijkertijd ook een paar miniseconden. Dan leek het alsof ze gewoon uiteenspatte toen ze met een klap op de grond terechtkwam. Het herhaalde zich steeds opnieuw, steeds viel ze weer en dan klonk er weer die misselijkmakende klap, en de gil van Collin... Uiteindelijk was het gewoon zo wreed, zo uitputtend... Ze sloot haar ogen, en dan verdween de pijn in een trillende, golvende duisternis die tegelijkertijd een kleur had maar dan ook weer niet... "Word wakker!!!!! Kom òp!!! Je kan toch niet dood zijn?!!!" Collin? Wat doe je? Dauwveder voelde nauwelijks wat boven of onder was. Net zoals ze niet meer wist waar ze was en hoe. Haar hele lichaam deed pijn, het leek alsof er iemand met een steen op ieder zichtbaar plekje had zitten kloppen."Oké, ik geef toe, ik ben wat irritant, maar word dan wakker!!!!" Collin's stem brak. Dauwveder wou haar ogen openen, hem geruststellen, maar ze kon zich niet bewegen, alsof al haar botten zo erg gebroken waren dat het gruis was geworden, nog erger, ze dacht zelfs dat ze er echt een paar gebroken had. Zo leek het wel, als je zou denken in welke vreemde hoek haar achterpoot lag, en haar heup voelde als een verfrommeld stuk papier. Ze kreunde even, maar het was zo stil, zou Collin het wel horen? Waarschijnlijk niet, want hij bleef bibberend naast haar zitten."Word wakker, alsjeblieft..." Ze voelde, zag bijna de tranen over zijn wangen stromen. Gaf hij dan zoveel om haar? Misschien, waren ze misschien meer dan alleen vrienden? Waren hun gevoelens voor elkaar dan zo sterk? En Wilgklauw dan? Dauwveder wist gewoon dat haar partner gelukkig voor haar was, waar hij nu ook zat. Opeens schoot het in een flits door haar heen dat ze iets nats en kleverigs op de pijnlijke plekken van haar lichaam voelde. Bloed... Ik lig in mijn eigen bloed!!!!, schoot het door haar heen. Ze probeerde één plekje te vinden dat niet krijste van de pijn. Tevergeefs. Uiteindelijk gooide ze al haar krachten omhoog, en deed haar ogen open."Heilige Sterrenclan, heilige Sterrenclan, alsjeblieft..." Ze hoopte zo vreselijk erg dat haar breuken niet te ernstig waren... Collin slaakte een kreet van angst en bezorgdheid, greep haar aan haar nekvel en sleepte haar met enige moeite het tweebeennest binnen."Weet je iets van kruiden?!" Vroeg hij snel en gehaast."Iets dat je zal helpen?!" Hij boog zich over haar heen."Biezen, rond mijn poot doen.... Spinrag, om vast te binden.... Kleefkruid... om... spinrag... vast t-te houden...." Het werd steeds moeilijker om wakker te blijven, laat staan om te spreken. Collin greep haar terug vast, en legde haar in een van de zachte nesten. Hij sprong weg, terwijl hij "Spinrag, Biezen, Kleefkruid..." Opdreunde. Dauwveder had het idee dat ze beter haar krachten kon sparen en slapen... HOOFDSTUK 8 Dauwveder huiverde. Iemand zat te prutsen aan haar gewonde poot! Toen besefte ze dat het Collin moest zijn. Haar kop was iets helderder, maar het was nog steeds moeilijk om logisch na te denken. Ze opende haar ogen en keek op (met enige moeite). Collin had de biezen keurig rond haar poot gekneld en dan verbonden met spinrag, dat was vastgemaakt met kleefkruid. Dauwveder geeuwde even van uitputting en keek toe hoe Collin haar heup ook verstevigde met spinrag en kleefkruid."Kijk of je kan rechtstaan." Miauwde hij. Dauwveder stond trillend op, en trok een gezicht."Ik denk niet dat ik het zo een minuut volhoud..." Hijgde ze, en plofte weer neer in het nest. Collin bestudeerde haar bezorgd, en Dauwveder deed alsof ze hem niet zag."Ik denk dat je minstens een dag moet rusten voor je kan beginnen met oefenen." Murmelde hij. Tot Dauwveder's verbazing ging hij dicht tegen haar aan liggen, en ondersteunde haar zodat ze toch kon rusten terwijl ze rechtzat. Hij was aangenaam warm, en sloeg zijn ongewoon dikke, pluizige staart om Dauwveder's flank. Ze sloot haar ogen, even verdween de pijn, en ze maakte het zich gemakkelijk. Collin likte haar verfomfaaide vacht, totdat hij weer keurig en glanzend was waardoor je het visgraatpatroon op haar rug weer kon zien. Collin had het duidelijk moeilijk, hij zocht naar woorden en keek haar opzettelijk niet aan."Ehm... ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen..." Fluisterde hij met een rode kop. Dauwveder likte zijn wang."Probeer het toch maar!" Collin leek opgelucht door haar spontane reactie."Wel, de laatste tijd dat je met me omgaat, is... anders..." Begon hij moeilijk. Dauwveder beseft dat ze niet één zinnig woord uit hem los kon krijgen, dus sloot ze haar ogen en liet heer geest naar Collin's gedachtes zweven. Hoe moet ik het je vertellen?! Ik bedoel, we zijn meer dan alleen vrienden... Ik hou van jou! Dauwveder voelde haar hart een sprongetje maken, en opende haar ogen."Ik hou ook van jou, Collin!" Snorde ze. Haar vriend leek verbaasd, nou ja, hij wist ook niets van haar gave. Dauwveder voelde gewoon dat dit het moment was om het te vertellen, en dat deed ze. "Het lukt je! Kom op, nog een klein stukje en dan mag je weer gaan liggen." Moedigde Collin haar aan. Dauwveder zette nog een paar hinkende stappen voor ze, met een gelukzalige zucht, terug in haar nest neerplofte."Dat was goed! Je bent bijna genezen." Collin ging voor haar zitten en keek haar diep in de ogen. Dauwveder voelde een blosje omhoog kruipen naar haar wangen."Kijk niet zo!" Kraaide ze. Collin grinnikte en likte zachtjes haar wang."We zijn nu toch partners, hé?" Vroeg hij ongerust. Dauwveder schudde haar kop."Helemaal niet, bro, wat denk jij wel? Dat ik partner wil zijn met zo'n lelijke kat?" Mauwde ze sarcastisch. Collin schaterde het uit, en sloot zijn ogen."Dat moment wil ik voor eeuwig opbergen... Sarcastische Dauwveder..." Mompelde hij. Dauwveder giechelde."De enige andere keer dat ik sarcastisch was was op een klein feestje in ons kamp van de Rivierclan!" Miauwde ze. Collin keek haar verwachtingsvol aan."Wel, we hadden de Schaduwclan verslagen in een grensgevecht, iedereen mocht zoveel prooi eten als ze wilden! En de medicijnkatten hadden eetbare kruiden in water gemengd, dat werd erg zoet. Je werd er slaperig van!" Snorde ze. Collin lachte en luisterde daarna weer."Wilgklauw was dol geworden, voor hij het wist had hij 'Ik hou van Dauwveder!!!!' gebruld. Dat was lachen, maar ik had echt een rode kop." Haar lach verstrakte bij de herinnering aan Wilgklauw."Wat is er met Wilgklauw gebeurt?" Vroeg Collin voorzichtig."Ik vraag me al een tijd af hoe hij is gestorven..." Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Dauwveder voelde haar ogen glazig worden, ver vervlogen herinneringen keerden terug, als een golf die heen en weer wiegt op het ritme van de wind. "Dauwveder! Vlucht! Ik leid ze af!!" Wilgklauw kijkt me aan. Ik aarzel, mijn ogen groot van angst."Vlug!!!" Hij ramt me de doorntunnel uit, naar de plek waar de kittens, oudsten, moederkatten en medicijnkatten zaten. Ik slaak een gil wanneer een Schaduwclankrijger zijn nagels in Wilgklauw's keel boort. Zilverbont, een moederkat, slaakt een jammerkreet en trekt haar kittens dicht tegen zich aan."WILGKLAUW!!!!" Ik spurt naar mijn partner toe, en ruk de vijandige krijger van hem af."BLIJF VAN HEM AF!!" Gil ik. Maar de Schaduwclankrijger vecht terug, en rijt mijn flank open, ik verlies mijn evenwicht en val een niveau lager op een droge zandsteen."DAUWVEDER!!!" Wilgklauw springt zonder aarzelen voor me, zijn lichtgroene ogen vurig van woede."BLIJF VAN HAAR AF!" Brult hij. Ik deins achteruit. Maar dan, alsof alles vertaagt gaat, rijt de Schaduwclankrijger Wilgklauw's keel open. Er staat een uitdrukking van lichte verbazing op, een traan rolt over zijn wang, voor hij met een doffe klap op de grond stort."Ik hou van jou, Dauwveder, leef lang..." Dan word zijn blik duister, alsof de geest die er in woont wegvliegt naar een ander oord, ver weg van Dauwveder. "Ik-" Dauwveder's stem stierf weg."Dat kan ik niet, het spijt me." Murmelde ze. Later merkte ze pas dat ze had gehuild."Je hebt het moeilijk, nietwaar?" Collin keek haar vol pijn en medelijden aan."Wilgklauw dood, die moeilijke gave, je zussen..." Nu pas besefte Dauwveder dat hij gelijk had."Ik hou van jou..." Murmelde ze. De bel rinkelde, Collin's huismensen kwamen thuis. Meestal waren ze weg, gaan "werken" of zoiets, en ze kwamen heel laat terug of ze vertrokken heel erg vroeg. Het was een jong koppel, ze hadden het fijn gevonden met Dauwveder in hun huis, en de "dierenarts" ofzo had gezegd dat ze gezond was, volgens Collin dan. De vrouwelijke tweebeen liep naar Dauwveder toe, en aaide haar over haar kop. Door de zorgen van Collin was ze snel beter geworden, maar Collin zei dat hun huismensen haar toch eens naar de dierenarts zouden brengen. Dat was al snel gebeurt, Dauwveder wist dat ze haar wilden helpen, dus stribbelde ze niet tegen (wat ze toch niet had gekund), en liet zich in de bak zetten. Collin miauwde hoopvol, hij wou duidelijk mee met haar. Maar de tweebeen schudde zijn kop en gaf Collin een aai over zijn bol."Daag." Miauwde Dauwveder zachtjes. HOOFDSTUK 9 Dauwveder sloot haar ogen. De bak rammelde heen en weer, haar poot lag weer verkeerd. Na een tijdje waren ze bij het nest van de dierenarts, en haar tweebenen gingen naar binnen met haar. De dierenarts deed niet echt iets, gewoon wat foto's, en dan miauwde hij opgewonden tegen Dauwveder's huismensen. Wat gebeurt er in Sterrenclansnaam? Ze keek hen vragend aan. Maar er werd geen woord over gerept. Ze werd ruw de bak in gestopt, en meer niet. "Als ik het goed versta, is het iets met kittens, en zwanger." Murmelde Collin."WAAT?! VERWACHT IK JONGEN?!" Dauwveder sprong haar nest uit en rende krijsend naar de bovenverdipeing, achternagezeten door een in de lach schietende Collin."Whaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Krijste ze, ondertussen waren haar huismensen weggegaan naar hun werk. Dauwveder plofte neer op een dik, harig deken voor haar."Aaaaah, zalig..." Mompelde ze. Nu viel het haar ook op dat haar flanken en buik mooi mollig waren."Vreemd dat ik het nog niet gemerkt had." Mompelde ze. Collin wreef zich snorrend tegen haar aan."Maakt dat wat uit?" Grinnikte hij. Dauwveder schudde haar kop."Helemaal niet!" Opeens voelde ze een vreselijke pijn in haar kop."Aargh, ik heb hoofdpijn." Kreunde ze. Collin keek haar bezorgd aan."Dat gebeurt soms bij zwangere poezen." Miauwde hij. Maar Dauwveder dacht er anders over. Wat gebeurde er met haar gaven? Een nieuwe pijnsteek. Ze werd onvrijwillig uit haar gedachten gesleurd, en nu hoorde ze Collin denken.'' Hopelijk is het niet te erg...'' Nee! Ze ging geen gedachtes lezen van haar partner! En ze spande zich zo hard in als ze kon, tot ze met een knellend gevoel terug was. Ze opende hijgend haar ogen. Maar ze was niet bij Collin. Ze was in het Rivierclankamp. Rozendoorn keek verstijfd neer op Honingster, die een lelijke snee in haar flank had."Ik haal Blauwvleugel!" Siste Dauwveder's zus. En ze sprong weg, naar het medicijnhol. Wat was er aan de hand? Sprankelstroom sprak bezorgd met Donkerstroom."Denk je dat ze Dauwveder als eerste meegenomen hebben? En daarna Honingstaart?" Vroeg ze bezorgd. Donkerstroom schudde haar kop."De wereld bestaat niet alleen uit wolven en goede katten..." Murmelde ze. Wolven? Meer kon Dauwveder niet doen, ze werd weer losgescheurd uit het visioen, en toen ze wakker werd stond ze in een weidse, blauwe wereld die golfde en rimpelde als water. Een lichtgrijze kater liep naar haar toe, zijn soepele tred was onmisbaar."Wilgklauw!!!! O Wilgklauw, wat heb ik je gemist!!!!" Tranen stroomden over Dauwveder's wangen. Haar partner glimlachte even, en ging voor haar zitten. HIj sloeg zijn dikke staart keurig rond zijn poten."Je vroeg je af waarom ze het over Wolven hadden?" Vroeg hij. Dauwveder knikte."Is dit het territorium van de Sterrenclan?" Vroeg ze. Wilgklauw schudde zijn kop."Dit is de plaats waar zwerfkatten heengaan als ze sterven. Ik ben hier om je antwoorden te geven." Murmelde hij. Achter hem verschenen twee zwerfkatten, een zwart witte en een schildpadpoes met wit. Ze hadden allebei de onmiskenbare blauwe ogen die er op wezen dat ze broer en zus waren."Er is een groep wolven ontsnapt uit een dierentuin, een plek waar tweebenen wilde dieren houden om ze te bestuderen." Miauwde de poes. De kater knikte."Ze zijn in het woud terechtgekomen, jij moet je krachten gebruiken om ze te verjagen, of alles is te laat." Dauwveder schudde haar kop."Maar, mijn jongen?! Hoe moet het met mijn jongen?!" Wilgklauw's blik verduisterde."Je zal ze moeten achterlaten met Collin." Miauwde hij."En dan nog! Ik kàn mijn gaven niet eens beheersen!" Raasde Dauwveder woest. Wilgklauw sloeg zijn ogen neer. Je zal moeten oefenen. "Nog een paar daagjes, dan zullen ze komen." Collin raakte haar neus zachtjes aan. Dauwveder knikte, en keek opzettelijk niet naar haar mollige flanken. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Voor de Dageraad